Shaman Fight
by Yamifer Asakura
Summary: Yoh and his friends continue their adventure to become the Shaman King. They find old friends, but also new enemies. Who are this Soul Hunters? Who is their leader? Follow them in their adventure.
1. Default Chapter

Yoh and his friends continue their adventure to become the Shaman King. They find old friends, but also new enemies. Who are this Soul Hunters? Who is their leader? Follow them in their adventure.


	2. Chesterbrook Academy

Chapter 1

Chesterbrook Academy

(YFA) Forgive me for the grammar. Please send me your reviews.

I do not own the Shaman King characters, or other things I'll mention later.

_Because Hao damaged the Great Spirits, the Shaman Tournament was postponed. The Shamans are going to meet in England, to be told where they would meet next. So Yoh, our friends, and I are going to Chesterbrook Academy._

_Manta_

(YFA) Every time the words are italized at the beginning or end of a chapter, it means that it's on Manta's diary.

Chapter 1 Chesterbrook Academy

"Aaghh! We're going to be late! I told the rest to leave, but you had to keep sleeping!" Manta screamed at Yoh as he ran holding Yoh's hand, who was still dreamy.

"Sleeping is good for health." Yoh replied sleepily.

"Yes, but not for getting to school! Feh, we did it!"

They were in front of the Chesterbrook Academy. It was a tall, yellow building with a clock on the front and lots of windows and students.

"Horo Horo!" Yoh screamed.

Horo Horo, Ren, Chocolove, and Lyserg were talking. Horo Horo turned and saw Yoh and Manta.

"Hi. Yoh, don't tell me you overslept." Horo Horo said.

"Just a little." Yoh said smiling.

Manta stunned. 'A little! He overslept for 30 minutes!'

"Well, in which classroom will you be?" Ren asked.

"Yoh and I are in class C." Manta said.

"That's good. Then all of us are in the same class." Lyserg said.

"That way we can awake Yoh during class." Chocolove said. Some of them smiled, and others just smiled.

The bell rang.

"Let's go." Ren said walking away.

On the classroom…

"Good morning. Today I'm going to present you your new classmates. They will be with us until vacation. Their names are Tao Ren, Diethel Lyserg, Horo Horo, Chocolove, Oyamada Manta, and Asakura Yoh. Please help them understand our classroom methods." The professor turned to them. "Please take your seats."

Ren sat on the right back seat, Horo Horo, next to Len, Chocolove, in front of Horo Horo, Lyserg, two seats in front of Chocolove, Manta, next to Lyserg, and Yoh, next to a shaggy brown haired, green eyed boy.

"Well, let's start with the math problems…"

On recess…

"I learned lots of things!" Manta said.

"School is not that bad." Horo Horo said as he ate his potato chips.

"I wonder...why we had to meet in England." Ren said and then drank some juice.

"Maybe they just needed all the Shamans to be together." Yoh said eating his sandwich.

"Or maybe there's something special here." Manta said.

"Well, with the Great Spirits there's no way to know." Chocolove said.

"I wish the Shaman Tournament to continue." Lyserg said.

"Yeah." Yoh said as he looked at the sky. 'Now that Hao disappeared, everything should calm. Besides, it would be great to see our friends.'

The bell rang.

"Well, back to glass." Horo Horo said.

After class…

"Ok, you may go." The professor said.

When Yoh stood up, he crashed against the boy that sat next to him.

"Sorry. Hi, my name is Yoh Asakura."

"Hi, my name is Shane Rogers."

"Yoh, hurry!" Manta screamed.

"Ok! Nice to meet you." He ran toward his friends.

"Let's get on the train." Chocolove said.

Once in the cabin…

"Oh, right! I have to buy dinner or Anna will kill me! I'll be right back." He said as he walked toward the cafeteria.

"Hi. I want a pack of instant soups, please." Yoh said.

"It would be 40 zennies." The woman said placing a bag in front of him.

"Thanks." He said as he paid. When he turned, he saw a girl with short, light brown hair and brown-green eyes.

"Hi. My name is Yoh Asakura."

"Hi. My name's Yuki."

He walked toward the cabin.

"You took a lot of time." Ren said.

"There was a long line." Yoh said. He saw all had taken out their tablets, so he took his out too.

Amidamaru stretched. "School was long."

"Kukuruku!" Kororo said.

"Finally out." Bason said.

They had a good time. When they arrived to the house they were renting…

"Hi, Mr. Yoh." Ryu said.

"You took too long." Tokageroh said.

"Hello, everyone." Faust said.

"Hi." Everyone said.

"Yoh, did you bring dinner?"

Everyone froze. Anna was standing in front of the house. "Well?" She asked.

"…Yes." Yoh said.

"Ok, now put on this. It's time for you to train." She was holding Yoh's weights.

"What!"

"I feel bad for you." Horo Horo said. Someone pulled him from his ear.

"You will train too!" Pilika said.

"Noooooo!"

_And that's how we lived. But none of us knew of the adventures that would come._

_Manta_


	3. The Message

Chapter 2

The Message

(YFA) I do not own the Shaman King characters, or other things I'll mention later.

"Yoh is still sleeping!" Horo Horo shouted.

"Calm down." Ren said.

"Yoh trained pretty hard tonight. He was really tired." Manta said.

This was the last day of school. All students were excited, but, as usual, Yoh took everything slightly.

Chapter 2 The Message

"Ok, class is over."

All the students came out running, and some met their friends. But the gang walked out of the classroom.

Yoh stretched. "Yawn Finally school is over."

"I don't know how you knew school was over." Horo Horo said sarcastilly.

"Well, now that school is over," Chocolove said thinking, "let's go on vacation!" He was wearing a swimsuit, goggles, and a rubber ring.

Ren stung Chocolove's nose with his blade.

Chocolove shouted. "You didn't have to do that!" He said rubbing his nose.

"You are forgetting why we came here." Ren said.

"That's right. We haven't had any information." Lyzerg said looking at his virtual oracle.

Once in the cabin…

"I wonder…why we haven't got information." Yoh said.

"Yes, it's strange. We should have received some information." Amidamaru said.

'What will happen now?' Ren thought.

"I can't stand this anymore! I need to get some information or I'll get crazy!" Horo Horo shouted and stood up.

"Horo Horo, wait!" Yoh said standing up to stop Horo Horo.

BEEP BEEP. BEEP BEEP.

"Huh?"

The virtual oracle was ringing. Some students looked into the cabin because of the noise.

"Are you ok?"

"Yes, nothing happened. Thanks." Yoh told them. They went away.

"Well, let's read the message." Horo Horo said.

All Shamans who succeeded the second stage of the Tournament most meet in Canada.

"Canada is huge! How are we supposed to know where?" Chocolove said.

"It must be like the Pache Village. We must look for it." Manta said.

"All right! Another adventure!" Horo Horo exclaimed.

"It will be like before." Lyserg said smiling.

"I have to call someone." Ren said as he went out of the cabin.

Once in the house…

Anna was watching TV.

"You also received the message? Anna asked.

"Yes…How do you know about it?" Yoh asked.

"You aren't the only Shamans living here."

"Mr. Yoh, what do you think of going to Canada?" Tamao asked.

"It will be great." Yoh said smiling.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Tokageroh asked.

"Huh? What are you talking about, Tokageroh?" Ryu asked.

"We haven't an airplane."

All were disappointed.

"Why the long faces?" Ren said. "Remember that my family owns airplanes."

"So, in the train…" Manta started.

"Yes, I called a pilot. They will come for us tomorrow in the morning."

"All right!"

"We should pack." Faust said.

Anna turned off the TV and headed for her room.

"You're going too, Anna?" Yoh asked.

"If I don't, who'll take care of training you?"

Yoh fell back.

"The same goes to you." Pilika said.

Horo Horo fell back.

At night…

Manta couldn't sleep, so he went to drink a glass of water and breathe some air.

'All of this Shaman Tournament has changed my life. It all started when I met Yoh… I remember that at first I got mad at him because he lied about seeing ghosts. But when I discovered Yoh was a Shaman, everything changed. We became friends and met all of our friends. Sometimes I envy them for having that special bond with their guardian ghosts…'

"What are you doing, Manta?"

"Aagghh!"

"Don't worry. It's me." Yoh said.

"You scared me."

Yoh was looking at the stars. Manta sat down beside Yoh.

"I couldn't sleep. I was thinking of what could happen tomorrow." Manta said.

"I couldn't sleep either. But we shouldn't fear what we don't know, so you should try to sleep." He smiled. "I'll stay a bit longer."

"Ok, good night."

_Tomorrow we will go to Canada to continue the Shaman Tournament. It will probably be the place where the next Shaman King will rise._

_Manta_


End file.
